Fighting is not Permitted
by pigtailedprincess
Summary: Aiden-verse technically but she isn't in this story. Dean and Dad, Dean gets into a fight and has to answer to Dad. Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

It was about noon when John's phone rang, he looked up from cleaning his gun in the motel room in Baton Rouge, and answered with a gruff, "Winchester?"

"Mr. Winchester? This is Mrs. Lorraine Hart from Morningside High-school; you're Dean Winchester's father I presume?" The voice on the other line was soft and southern.

"Yes ma'am? What'd he do?"

"He got into a fight with another boy during history. This has a strict no fighting policy, are you available to come in for a meeting about the consequence?"

"Give me a half hour Mrs. Hart, I'll be in." John sighed.

"Thank you Mr. Winchester, I'll just tell Dean to sit tight till then." Mrs. Hart said.

"Thank you ma'am," John hung up the phone flipping it shut and ran a hand through his hair. He packed up his duffle bag and loaded it into the back of the Impala. Then he tucked a pistol into the small of his back, a blade into his boot, and walked out the door.

Around twelve fifteen John walked into the high-school, where he stopped at the front desk.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman at the desk asked.

"I'm looking for the main office; I'm here for a meeting." John replied.

"Down the hall first door on the right, can't miss it, it's labeled." The woman smiled.

"Thank you!" John said heading down the hall. He entered the office where he found Dean slouching in a wooden chair sporting a rapidly bruising eye and split lip. He nodded towards his son as he leaned against the wall, "Dean."

"Hey dad," Dean said avoiding eye contact.

"So why am I here?"

"Dunno…" Dean mumbled.

"We having this discussion here or back at the motel son?" Dad sighed, pinching his nose.

"Motel sir." Dean said, biting his lip.

There was an awkward moment of silence then the principal's door opened and an upset father and son exited, then a tall blonde woman said, "Mr. Winchester, Dean, please come in."

The duo entered the office and took the seats in front of her desk.

"So Dean, I think your father needs an explanation as to why we're all here." The woman said, "Why don't you explain what happened?"

"Yes ma'am." Dean mumbled.

"Speak up son." Dad said.

"Yes sir." Dean spoke clearly, enunciating each syllable, "So, I was in history right and the teacher went to the head, and this guy sitting behind me kept bugging me, so I said if he didn't quit it I'd make him stop, and he didn't. So I kicked him, then he dragged me up and started whaling on me so I had to hit back. And then Mr. Wallis came back and found us brawling on the floor and sent us down here."

"Dean. You started a fight because some kid was bugging you in class?" Dad asked.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds dumb." Dean grimaced.

"It was dumb." Dad sighed.

"Yes sir."

"Regardless," The principal said, "This school has a strict no violence policy. Todd Graham, the boy Dean was fighting with was just suspended for three days. And I think in all fairness Dean should have the same consequence. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds reasonable." Dad said.

"Dad!" Dean cried out.

"Yes?"

"I- I uh can't miss that much homework I'll fall behind." Dean stammered.

"You can collect all your homework today or have a friend or sibling collect it daily." The principal smiled.

"Fine." Dean said slouching.

"Alright then, in that case I will sign a few papers, Mr. Winchester I'll have you sign some as well, then you can either gather your homework or we will send you home." Mrs. Hart said beginning to sign every so often handing one to John. And soon they were sent on their way, Dean had the night's homework and Sam was to collect it in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to the motel was eerily silent. Dad slapped Dean's hand off the radio controller when he moved to turn it on. When they got back to the motel Dean plopped down ungracefully on one of the two beds, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a while. Dad stood over him, looking bigger than life.

"Dean, I've told you once I've told you a hundred times, we don't draw attention to ourselves. And fighting, is drawing attention." John said, looking down at his seventeen year old.

"Fine, ok. I get it I'm dumb and I didn't think." Dean sighed.

"Is that lip, boy?" Dad growled.

"No sir." Dean said.

"Good, now your school may have a strict no fighting policy but mine is stricter." Dad pulled out the chair from under the room's desk and propped his leg up on it. "What'd I say would happen the next time you get in a fight?"

"Daddd" Dean whined.

"One."

"You said I'd get belted bare assed, but Dad you can't be serious. I'm seventeen!" Dean rushed out.

"Dead. Now come here." Dad crooked a finger in Dean's direction.

"Dad come on!"

"Two"

"Fine!" Dean stalked over to his father.

"Watch your attitude boy." Dad said, "Or this conversation could end with soap."

"Yes sir."

"Now drop them."

Dean's hands went to his waist and with a click and a zip the jeans were around his ankles, "Shorts too?"

"Did I say bare assed or not Dean?" Dad sighed, the swish of leather through belt loops followed.

"You did sir."

"Then drop em'" Dad said gruffly.

Dean felt a shiver of cold air rush up his spine as he dropped his boxers.

"Over my lap."

"Dad! Seventeen!"

"You do not want me to get to three, boy"

Dean lowered himself over his father's lap. It was an ungraceful maneuver but John wasn't judging and Dean knew that. Dad didn't lecture, didn't need to, Dean knew why he was there. Dad just brought his belt down, rapidly turning Dean's lily white ass a deep red.

Dean hissed as Dad hit his sit spots. Dad was hitting those tender spots on purpose, and Dean knew that. There was no guess work in Dad's spankings, the man was an old pro. Dad landed a particularly hard stroke on Dean's thighs. "Dad! Stop! Please!"

Dean knew he was begging, hell the boy knew he was crying like a baby, but he was on the receiving end of a John Winchester whupping and anyone in his place would be begging and crying too.

"Dad I won't fight. Ever!" Dean cried out.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Dean." His father sighed.

Dean was willing to promise anything just so long as the spanking would stop. In fact he hardly noticed when the belt stopped hitting and was placed on the desk, and Dad's callused hand began to rub circles on the crying boy's back.

"Shh, shh, it's all done now Dean. We're all done." Dad helped the boy up.

Dean stood up and bit his lip as he pulled his boxers of over his butt. He looked at his jeans disdainfully. Then stepped out of the denim pants and tossed them onto the bed.

His father pulled him onto his lap and looked at Dean, "Son. You know the rules, we keep our heads low. We blend in to the crowd. And a part of being in the crowd means we don't get into fights over stupid things. Dean, the next time you get in a fight I'll make this look like a walk in a park. I'll belt your ass every night for a week. Clear?"

Dean nodded.

"Can't hear your head rattle, son. Are we clear?"

"Crystal sir" Dean said.

"Good." Dad pulled Dean into his chest and gave him a hug "it's all good now son. It's all forgiven."


End file.
